True Love talkes to us in many ways
by xoxohsmlover
Summary: Troy.Gabriella.love. Lena Troy's ex hate Gabi for stealing her boyfriend at their away game, so now that they are back in school who knows what will happen....
1. Chapter 1

**True love takes more then two kisses**

_Our story starts with a girl that has always moved in her life from one place to the next because of her mother's job. Finally her mother made her job promise that she would stay in East High till she graduated. To Gabriella this was a new start for her, no more mean things said about her because she was smart of a nerd. Even if she was a pretty girl, she was still a nerd to people. Plus her last boyfriend always pushed sex into her face that one day to get accepted she did have sex with him. But before she could live in the light of popular, she moved away to this school. In East High is the famous Troy Bolton, Captin of the Basketball team and winner of the ladies hearts. His current girlfriend, is leader of the cheerleader time, perfect right? Lead cheerleader and lead basketball it seems they were meant to be together because of who they were. The cheerleaders name you ask, Lena. Lena is very nasty behind Troy's back and hates it when girls flirt with him because she doesn't want to lose him. If Troy dumped her, the school wouldn't look at her the same way but with him everyone 'loved' her. __Troy really did like his girlfriend, she was sweet and kind and was up for anything with him even play a bit of basketball with him. But one thing he hated about her was that she was spoiled and she loved to go shopping with his money. The truth was, Troy was rich and he really had come from the city but moved over here to have somewhat of a normal life for once. _

_**Chapter One;; Who that girl?**_

" What team? Wildcats! What team Wildcats!!!!..." ran the voice outside the school as the basketball team and the cheerleaders shouted anc chanted. It was only three days before the away game in New York and they were soready for it. Troy was in the middle of it, cheering on, hand on his girlfriend's lower waist. Walking into school to go to his locker and then attend homeroom. Gabriella was already by her locker, blocking the chanting from her mind as she got her books for her first day of school in East High, her classes seemed easy and she had already made a new friend. " um.. do you know where this room is ? " she asked another girl who went by the name of Taylor. " yeas, that my homeroom as well, I'll show you over by the way my name is Taylor." said the girl has she held out her hand. " Gabriella nice to meet you " with a bright smile before they both went to homeroom and sat somewhat in the back. Chad looked back at Taylor and gave her a light wink before turning away, she couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. Hoping no one saw but she was wrong there, " Is he your boyfriend or something ?" she asked clueless to the relationship between the two. " nope he just flirts with me but rumor has it he plays girls " she said and Gabriella gave a nod. Soon enough homeroom was over and Gabriella found herself holding a few books about to make it out the door before she crashed into someone, falling on the floor. " I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bump into you " she said opening her eyes to see a hand there to help her up. Behind down to pick up books as well as the other person, " no it was my falut I wasn't looking were I was going " he said as he looked over toward this girl. Gabriella couldn't help but smile, " alright then it is your fault, my name Gabriella " she said as he gave her the rest of her books. " Troy " he said, " bye " she said and moved out to her class. _Gabriella_ he liked the sound of her name.

**Lunch – After school**

Troy sat with his friends, his girlfriend somewhere within this lunch room. His mind still on Gabriella, he just kinda tuned out. " hey Chad, Know anything about Talyor's new friend " he asked his best friend who sat beside him eating a ppj with his milk. Giving a shake of his head in no toward Troy, " You mean Gabriella, nope talked to her once she was real smart and kins. Why do you ask ? " asked Chad looking at him. " no reason " said Troy in a fast voice before eating his lunch and going on with the day. Soon as the day started the end of it was here and Troy was in the gym doing free throws and playing with the rest of the guys but his mind still on that girl. Good thing he was a friends with Taylor and knew where she was after school unlike Chad. He left practice early and made his way toward the lab, so maybe he could talk to Taylor but instead got more then that. He walked in to see Taylor and Gabriella chatting before looking over toward him, " Hey Taylor, Gabriella I was bored and wanted to see what you guys were up to " he said but it was all a lie. Taylor shrugged, " nothing that involves you or basketball aren't go going to meet Lena or so some free throws or something ? " she said with a bit of an annoying voice. " ha ha very funny and aren't go gonna meet Chad up for a date in like five minutes " he teased her back before feeling a hand slap him on th back, " alright I'm going! Gosh " he said and got out the room. Taylor looked back at Gabriella to see that look in your eyes, " please don't tell me you falling for Troy?! " she said and walked back over. Gabriella could only blush " well kinda, he cute and seems sweet " she said and gathered her books to leave Taylor and her on that date.

[[[ I do not claim any songs or HSM characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Away Game fun

It had been two days and Troy had finally got to know Gabriella more and he even grew more nervous around her but he started to like her but he already had a girlfriend. Lena saw the change in Troy and knew the problem all to well, the day of the away game when they started packing the bus to go on the plane toward New York, Lena personality went to talk with Gabriella. "Gabriella! " she called out as she came by the girl at her locker. Gabriella turned, smile fading. " Yes, may I help you ? " she asked kindly. " Yea stay away from my boyfriend! " she told her, Gabriella was a bit confused boyfriend? " boyfriend ? " she asked puzzled face at this cheerleader. Lena only rolled her eyes, " yea Troy my boyfriend and he spending time with you like if he likes you- oh shit he does like you. Know just keep the fuck away from him and If I do caught you talking to him or anything lets just say you may need to go to another school after I'm done with you " sh said and walked toward the bus, Troy coming through the door as she grabbed him and pulled him outside. " he has a girlfriend? " she asked sadly to herself. She held back a bit of tears and got her sweater from her locker, so those two days that they spent together meant nothing to him right, he was just playing her. Gabriella got on the bus and sat in front with Taylor who could tell she was sad, " Gabi cheer up. We are going to have fun at the away game staying in an hotel and everything just a call away. Plus Sharpay and Kelsi will be bunking with us. A week of just friends and sleepovers " she said kindly and hugged Gabriella. Who smiled and cheered up.

**New York in the Hotel**

Gabriella smiled as she entered the room and threw her stuff on the bed as well as Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi as they looked around. Happy to finally be here but their stomachs were growling. All of them went down to get some stuff, Gabriella stayed behind to unpack some stuff and get herself settled. But what happened next ed only brought Lena's words back to her head, Troy by the door as he looked over toward her. " hey I missed you on the blue " he told her kindly. Gabriella looked up at him, " sorry was busy with my friends and now I really have to go...bye " she said and dashed off without question. Going down to the buffet that all her friends were at, taking some food as she sat and ate. "I thought you were unpacking Gabi ? "asked Sharpay as she looked over toward her. " I was then Troy came and well I ran over here. Lena doesn't want me to mess with her boyfriend anymore. So I'm not talking to him anymore. " she said sadly. " Lena a bitch behind Troy's back she-" said Sharpay as she was cut off by Taylor, "only wants him for his money because his parents are rich. His parents own this place, that how come we don't have to pay and others do. ". " just stay away from Lena she powerful and we don't want you to get hurt " added in Kelsi last. Gabriella gave a nod, even if she really didn't want to stay away from Troy but she didn't want her ass kicked either.

Troy went back to his room, Chad there along with Zeke and Jason. He sat on his bed and gave a sigh, his friends looked at him. " whats wrong Hoops ? " asked Chad. " Gabriella not talking to me and she keeps running off when I come to her. I don't know why she doing that ? " he said to Chad. " I could ask Taylor for you " he said as he stepped by the door and Troy only gave a nod. He knew were the girls were and headed down to the foot place. Coming behind Taylor as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and she only pushed him away, making him roll his eyes. " Hey Gabi, Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor um...Gabriella was going on between you and Troy ? " he asked her taking a seat. Gabriella gave a sigh at his question, " you can't tell anyone Chad!...Lena threated me if I spent any more time with Troy. She thinks that he likes me and stuff " she said. " Lena? Wow didn't see that coming but do you think he likes you ? " he asked Gabriella back, knowing it was yes, duh. Gabriella shrugged, " it doesn't matter because I don't want anything to do with Troy Bolton " she said and walked off. " soo.. what I'm I going to tell Troy ? " asked Chad. " make something up Chad, think! " said Taylor as she went after Gabriella along with the rest of the girls. Who couldn't find her not anywhere. So they went back to their room, hoping she would come back in time for the party. But it seemed she wasn't coming back in time, so they invited the boys over and had a party with them. Listening to songs as danced and sang along. Then Gabriella walked threw the doors, she had been crying it was pretty clear, but just as she walked in, she saw Troy and turned her head down to go into her room and close the door. Taylor looked at Sharpay, who looked at Kelsi who looked back at Taylor. " I don't know what to say, you go " she said to Sharpay who was stuffing one of Zeke's cookies in her mouth. " as along as Zeke keep baking I'm not making anywhere, Kelsi " she said and looked over toward the girl. " I only write songs not mend people hear- " Kelsi cut off as Taylor covered her mouth and took both Sharpay and Kelsi into Gabriella's room. Taylor walked out to take another one of Zeke's cookies. The boys just looked at each other but Troy walked out back to his room, sad once again. Chad gave a sigh, they were going to lose the playoff games if Troy was like this he knew it.

Gabriella was sitting on her bed, just thinking. She had already got some dirty looks from Lena and she felt so bad for making Troy feel so bad but what could she do. " Gabriella you need to talk to Troy. He a mess from what Chad told us and we will block off Lena so she wouldn't come in on you guys talking, tomorrow alright? " said Taylor and Gabriella gave a nod and went to sleep soon after it was late. Taylor stayed up to call Chad and tell him the plan but he only agresd to a date and Taylor had to say yes for Gabriella.

**The Next Day;; Plan TG**

Taylor shoved Gabriella into the kitchen , fixing her hair a few times before she told her to stay. Gabriella was nervous, her friends had dressed her up in a white dress with blue flowers on it and her hair curled. Taylor then ran into Troy looking down as ever Chad behind him. But Troy was blind folded, Taylor rolled her eyes and pushed Troy into the kitchen taking off the blind floor before closing the door and standing. " Troy " whispered Gabriella as she looked at him. He only looked up at her, " so now you want to talk to me how great " he said with a light smirk. But just as Gabriella was going to answer him back, she heard music.. Taking his hand he bragged him over to see Kelsi, talking to her was easier then talking about Lena with Troy. Kelsi stopped and looked up, " Troy, Gabi I THOUGHT you guys were going to talk over there" she asked them. Gabriella rolled her eyes, " Troy pissed me off. By the way what were you playing just now ? " she asked her friend. "A new song, wanna hear it ? " asked Kelsi as Gabriella gave a nod. She started to play and sing the first part as Gabriella soon joined in, befoore she looked over toward Troy who took the chance and sang with her. Gabriella then moved her gaze to Kelsi in ' thank you' still singing with Troy. Now she couldn't help smiling because while they were singing it seemed as if there was no Lena in this picture.

You are the Music in Me.

But just as the song ended, his hands were on her waist and her hands on his chest. They were so close he could feel her body heat, so close to one single kiss. " TROY!! " yelled Lena as she watched from the door. Troy pulled back and let go of Gabriella like it was all a mistake. Gabriella was no pissed off., Lena about to yell again. " Shut up Lena here he is yours I don't want him anymore anything to do with him. I thought there was something there but I was wrong very wrong. Thanks for letting me see that Lena. " she said and sand to the other door, opening it to find the rest of the guy to comfort her. Taylor and the rest of the girls took her back to her room as the guys stayed there. " Lena what the hell did you tell Gabriella to make her start acting this way?! You know what forget it, it over I want nothing to do with you.."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Wildcat

Lean was shocked in aw and in tears, she was just dumped. " fuck you " she told him and stormed out. Troy took a breathe and looked over toward his friends as they smiled at him, he had done the right thing. Troy now just wanted to find Gabriella as he walked past them, only to gear Jason speak." they liked each other ? ". Troy stopped and turned around and hit Jason behind the head before going on his way. He knocked on the girl's door to have Sharpay answer, closing the door behind her, " can I talk to Gabriella ? " he asked her. Sharpay thought about it, " um.. no go talk to Lena " she told him. " I broke up with her and now I want to make things right, so let me talk to her ? " he told her truthfully. " she told me that she doesn't want to talk to you. And right now we are getting ready for the game, so go Wildcats! " she said and went back inside. Troy sighed and moved off to his own room, the game was today and he need to get ready.

**The Game**

Gabriella was there cheering for the team, she had put the whole Troy thing in her past forever. They were friends nothing more, even if he did breakup with Lena. The cheerleaders team cheered on as they scored a point, but the other team started to score points as well. What the hell was going on? He saw Troy as they had a break, he looked said, so she wanted to make him happy it was what friends did for each other. " Troy! " she said calling his name as he looked up. She blew him a kiss and mouthed kick their ass as he jumped up and down. Troy couldn't help but smile and finally get his head in the game. After an hour or so the Wildcats had won and everyone rushed over to cheer for them, everyone but Gabriella. She was happy they had won and she didn't want to get tackled by the people, so she made her exit out and back to the hotel room. Leaving the rest of them to go on to the after party down stairs, she could hear the music and the people screaming Wildcats. Gabi only smiled and sat down to watch t.v she wan't much of a party girl and found herself wanting to be away form Troy. No luck there as her friends came threw the boys both boys and girl, going over toward Gabriella. " Gabi why did you leave? Troy was looking for you " asked Chad as he sat in one of the chairs. Gabriella gave a shrug of her shoulders, " I'm not a party person and Troy got better things to do then worry about me " she said with a sigh. Her hair in a messy ponytail, tight tank top on with some sweatpants, she wasn't really dressed to impress. " of course I would worry about you Gabi " said Troy from kitchen as he got a bottle of water. Gabriella smiled and looked over toward him, " sweet words only get you so far Bolton " she told him. "so right now would be the wrong time to ask for a kiss Gabi ? " he asked with a sweet smile. Gabriella got up and walked over toward Troy before turning around and getting a cookie, dancing a bit to a Nelly Furtado song. Taylor just smilied, they were back she thought and leaned into Chad. Chad gave her a kiss on the cheek and this time she smiled and didn't push him away. Troy took Gabriella's hands and pulled her close to him about to kiss her but she pulled away from him. Going out the door, leaving people in worry all over again. " Troy take it slow with her " said Taylor. " yea she had it hard in her old school with a guy and well.." said Sharpay and Kelsi ended it, " it didn't go well " she said and gave a shrug to him. Troy gave a nod and went after her, he wasn't going to lose her anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: You are the music in Me

Where was Gabriella? She was in the only place that seemed alone and pretty safe, the park. Ok it didn't read safe but it was perfect,but she knew Troy would go after here and here seemed the place he could never find her. She liked Troy but she was already used by one boy and he just seemed to be another who would so the same thing. Even if he did breakup with his now ex girlfriend, it didn't change the fact that she was scared, tired and afraid of Lena. Girls like her don't just give up on something they worked so hard to get. Troy walked into the park, he knew Gabriella would be here, where else would she go? Chill ran up his spine as the wind picked up as he finally saw Gabriella sitting there looking at the moon. He sat beside her and looked her way as she looked his way, she had small tears in her eyes before she looked away. " Gabriella please listen to me..I was wrong for not telling you about my girlfriend when we meant and how I've been leading you on this way. But it doesn't mean that I don't care about you because I really do like you a lot. If I knew what Lena was doing, then I would of dumped her a long time ago, I care more about you " he said her, still looking at her. " It doesn't matter Troy your the basketball star and I'm the math geek, our groups never come together and I don't want to start any relationship with you because I'm...forget it " she said and got up to run but Troy took her hand. " Gabriella your what? Tell me please let me in gosh Gabi " he said and let go of her hand, he was a bit mad right now.

Now she was just in tears as she ran to her room, everyone seemed to be in their bed now. No one really payed attention to Gabi because they were asleep and they were deep sleepers. Sharpay with Zeke, Taylor with Chad and Kelsi with Jason over by the tv on the sofas and on the floor, a sleepover. She went to her room and changed into her boy shorts and a shirt that was tight and cling ed to her frame. Troy went back to his room, no one but him it seemed. The boys must have been over at the girls, he changed into shorts and to sleep. But the thunder came in and the rain was hard, all the girls clinged to the boys who didn't mind. But Gabriella hated storms they scared her and she was in her bed alone. Then she thought about Troy, he would wrap his arms around her and just hold her. Now she felt bad about what she said to him, if only he knew right? She started to realize she loved the boy and he loved her no matter what. But how to show him in the middle of the night?

So she got the courage and got up, not bothering to put anything on, over her sleepwear. Opening the boy's room as she searched for Troy's bed. She crawled under the covers and let her hand touch his before he wook up with a start. Wondering who was in his bed, flickering the light on to see Gabriella, fear in her eyes. " I forgot you scared of storms, come here Gabi " he told her kindly and opened his arms to her as he turned off the light. She smiled and let her head rest on his chest, hand went lower as she felt his abs, pulling up the covers. " he was shirtless, she didn't realize how fit the boy was good thing he fell asleep fast. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, not knowing if he could feel it or not. But he did as he let his blue eyes open, to find her looking at him hands snaked around her waist to bring her close to him. As they kissed again but a French, deeper and better. She moved on top of Troy and smiled at him, his own hands started to move under her shirt but she looked at him. " Troy I'm ready maybe another stormy night, alright ? " she told him and he gave a nod, taking his hands away to only hold her. Falling back asleep with Gabriella on top of him holding on tight when the thunder came.

Soon enough the morning ahine was on them and the boys had come back to their oom all looking at Troy and Gabriella. Troy was first to wake up, Gabriella at his side, covers over her,but she was so close to him. He sat up and looked over toward his friends, " hey guys, trust me nothing went on she just got scared of the thunder...never mind. ' he said as he started to ramble on but looked over toward Gabriella as she opened her eyes. Jumped as she say a bunch of guys on her, pulled the covers up to her shoulders. " hey guys..um..morning " she said with a kind smile. Troy got up and got her one of his tee shirts as she put it on. " um.. turn around boys! " she told them with a smirk on her lips as they did. " no peaking Troy " she said as she got up, the shirt barely covered her lower half. As she pulled it down and she saw Troy looking once more, " Troy! " she yelled and went to her own room. "Dude did you really have sex last night? " asked Chad looking over to Troy as he sat on his bed. " no she was started of the thunder and she was alone in her room so she came over here and got in bed with me, I made a move and she said she is not ready " he said with a shrug of his shoulders. " gosh please when she is ready not here, I sleep in the bed next to yours and I don't want to hear anything. " said Chad as he got into the shower. " whatever " said Troy.

Gabriella ran back into her room fulled of the girls awaiting her return. By that time she stopped holding her tee shirt down, flaunting her boy shorts in their hotel room. " I knew you are Troy were going to make up but gosh Gabriella give up the goods so early I thought I taught you better! " said Sharpay. " Sharpay you little whore" Taylor before she turned to Gabriela. " but really did you give it up and what happened? " she asked. Gabriella only giggled. " well when I came in you guys were asleep and a storm was here. I got scared and ran over to Troy's room and got in his bed. He didn't mind and i kissed him then got on top of him and he tried to have sex with my but i did the right things was like no. Then we feel asleep and the guys caught me in there so Troy gave me his shirt and now I'm here " she finished with a breath and got in the shower. Leaving the girls to gossip about what else she may have not told them.

Every girl was ready along with every boy, they only had two more days at this place. They all went down to get some breakfast, every girl sat by their boy. Sharpay by Zeke, Chad by Taylor, Kelsi by Jason and Troy with Gabriella. All of them chatting away and ate their meal, music played in the back ground. Gabriella danced in her seat as well as Sharpay they both had a ear for music. As both of them finished around the same time, Sharpay was first to get up and take Gabriella's hand leading her a bit away from the dance floor. " Sharpay what are you doing?! " ashed Gabriella. " well boys don't like to dance so I brought you here and now we are going to dance " said Sharpay. Gabriella was about to say no but Never Leave by Lumidee came on. Gabriella started top moved her hips to the song and then her whole body along with Sharpay making a fool of themselves even if they could dance. But Sharpay soon get tired, so many cookies added up to gaining weight but Gabriella kept going. But then some corny songs came on and she went back to the table, as they clapped her her as well as Sharpay. Looking over at Troy as she smiled at him and he smiled at her.

Soon the gang went to the private pool and Troy and Gabriella had a bit of time alone in the hot tub. " Troy " she said to get his attention, as he looked over toward her. " do your parents really own this place ? " she asked him. He gave a nod as in yes, " it my parents pride and joy. But I live over in New Mexico to have a some what normal life and go to public school " he said with a shrug of his shoulders. " Look Troy, last night in the park I didn't mean any of it. I want to start a relationship with you but in my old school...I had a boyfriend and he wanted to have sex with me and well I did have sex with him but he never made anything of it after that and I moved " she told him sadly. He smiled and looked toward her, " thank you for telling me, but one day when your ready I do want you to be my girlfriend Gabi " he told her. " of course Wildcat " she told him sweet and got out the hot tub. He followed behind her and picked her up from the wait holding her over the water, " Troy you better not! " she yelled at him but it was to late, she went into the water. Troy soon jumped in himself, coming up for air. " I hate you " said Gabreilla as she came up for air. " I love you too " he told her with a sweet smile and got out the water. Gabi remained in the water and ignored Troy as she joined the others as they swam around and jumped into the water. Troy kinda disappeared after that going away from the group like if something was wrong.

Soon enough Gabriella didn't see Troy as she called his name and got out the water, but he wasn't there. " guys where is Troy ? " she asked them but they only shrugged. She took her towel and placed it around her,walking off to the elevator as she got in no one with her. She made it all the way to her room where she dried off and put on his tee shirt and some shorts. For once she felt scared and alone with out her at his side, it felt so weird without him there. She knocked on the boy's door and heard nothing, so she took out the card key that she sole from Chad and looked inside. Screaming her lungs off..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Sweet Prince IM me

There right in front of her was Troy on the ground just looking dead. Towel dropped from grounds as she rushed over toward him. Short black curles still damp as water dripped on him, " Troy...TROY wake up! " she cried, pulling his head up into her lap. But it made no use, good thing he was still breathing just knock out clod. Gabriella now had tears running down her cheeks, " Help! Someone please " she yelled as a random worker look into the door and ran for help. " come on Troy wake up...I need you " she whispered and pulled him close into a hug.

**Hospital**

Baby blue eyes opened to see white walls and the small of hospital enter his nose, gosh he hated hospitals. She turned his head to see an IV in his arm and the beat of his own heart beat on a screen. He turned to the other side, Gabriella asleep in his shirt and her own shorts. Smile on his lips finally as she shifted around in the small chair, " Brie " he called her in a small voice. Gabriella thought she was dreaming, " just shut up, I'll get up in five " she called out with a wave of her arm. Troy was puzzled at her words at first and then gave a light chuckle. " sleeping beauty wake up " he called to her and this time she did get up. Brown eyes looked around to see blye one looking right at her, smile came on her face. " Troy! " she said and got up to hug him around the neck. " don't ever scare me like that stupid! " she yelled at him as she pulled away. " I won't if you kiss me " he said with a cleaver smile. Gabriella smiled and leaned in to kiss him, she made it deep and passionate but just as Gabriella was getting into the kiss the doctor walked in. She pulled away to hear the door open, doctor gave no interest but looked over toward Troy. " You fainted with the lack of sleep and a good meal. So I'm ordering you to lay low on the basketball and get sleep and all three meals a day " he told Troy and then went on his way. " what will I do now? All alone in my room with no one to comfort me " he said with a playful grin looking toward Gabriella. " I don't know Wildcat " she said and turned to leave the room, get the wheel chair and take him out of this place.

**In his room**

"I'm fine Gabriella now just go and have a good time with the rest of the gang we only have like two more days here " said Troy as he gave Gabriella a push of his bed. " Alright but call if you need anything I'll be in the next room and maybe if your really good I'll stay with you tonight " she teased him and got out the room. It was true Gabriella was a tease to boys she really really did like. She opened her own hotel room to find everyone in it, a bit worried for Troy. " He is fine and just needs some sleep " she told them with a bright smile on her lips. Sitting down on the kitchen stool as she got a bag of chips and started to eat from them. Everyone gave a nod and went on with what they were doing. Gabriella looked back to see everyone in pairs. " Aww Chad and Taylor you guys are together?, Sharpay really does like Zeke and not just his baking and Jason and Kelis!! " she said sweetly. " Yea she finally feel for my charm " said Chad as he looked over to Taylor who rolled her eyes, " no it was your good looks " said Taylor with a playful smile. "Hey I always liked Zeke and well I can't help it he can cook a mean red velet cake that has half the fat " said Sharpay hands on her hips. Kelsi " and Jason well...he is cute " she said with a smile and went back to writing music. " So are you and Troy finally an item ?? " asked Taylor to Gabriella. " I told him that I'm not ready for a boyfriend and he understood me " she said with a shrug of her shoulders and went to her room to start packing some off her stuff.

**[[[REVIEWS PEOPLE PLEASE! I want to know what you want in the next chapter because I write about four a day now or as much as I can. My next chapter will have the gang back at school with Lena coming up with a plan. But if there is anything else you want to happen put it in your review, or more Chad and Taylor, Jason and Kelsi or even Zeke and Sharpay **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Talk

The gang had finally returned back to the wonderful East High, all the couples were going strong even Gabriella and Troy who were not even a couple. One person was still very mad from the trip, Lena she hated the sight of Gabriella. If it was for her then she would still be with Troy flaunting all the things he brought her and did for her, she wanted him back and she wanted him now. Even with the cheer leading captain thing still going on, she still was very unhappy. She over to his locker, leaning on it as she waited for him to come over.

Troy walked into the school, two books in hand as he walked over toward his locker seeing Lena there scared him. " Lena " he said in a some what plain voice to her. " Troy, soo how was the rest of your trip ? " she asked him with a smile. " Good Spent it with I girl I like " he told her and got his stuff moving off leaving her somewhat dumb founded. Gabriella was at her own locker getting her last book as she chatted with Taylor

" Taylor...do you ever think that you are just soul mates with someone... that you like in love? " She ask Taylor in a low whisper. Taylor was kinda spacing out as she watched Chad talk to some other girl and Troy coming toward them, smile came on her face plan time! "Sorry Gabriella I totally space repeat that last part for me? " She said that with a puzzled face. " Taylor! I said I find I love Tr..oy " said Gabriella her voice getting lower as she found Troy behind her, his head rested on her shoulder, he heard.

Before he could even say anything she freaked and ran off to class leaving Taylor and Troy alone. " she still needs time, see her after school at her house " said Taylor. " Will do " said Troy with a smile and moved off to go to class. Gabriella sat in math class, a bit freaked, Troy Bolton just heard her say that she kinda loved it and they weren't even dating yet. She gave a small frown, looking up to see Troy in front of class.

He didn't look back at Gabriella, thinking she needed to think after freaking on him in the hall way. Today was a quiz that Troy had studied for because Gabriella made him a simple study guide. Writing a sweet note on the last page with her favorite pink pen, drawing hearts around it. But still the fact that she ran away from him, when he heard that she may have loved him. But did he love her?

Gabriella's house

" Mom I'm home! " She called out as she walked in the house with Taylor. Mr. Montez looked out in to the living as her daughter and company sat down. " Hello Gabriella and Taylor...Gabriella I went to the pet store today " Said her mother with a somewhat warm smile toward them. " Can I get the dog Mom! " Said Gabriella with a happy but sad voice. Ms. Montez gave a shake of her head in a no, " Gabriella it to expensive, We can't afford that dog along. Suppiles yes because your uncle sent the stuff but he can't pay for the dog and neither can I, now go finish your homework " said Ms. Montez with a sigh. Taylor patted Gabriella's back, " but- alright mom. Come on Taylor lets go to my room and study " said Gabriella in a sad voice.

Gabriella had been looking at that puppy for two months now and she really wanted it but she could not afford it and right ow she just thought of herself as selfish because she wanted something to much. She always dragged all her friends to see the puppy, even Troy and he wasn't a dog person. Gabriella finished her homework really fast as well as Taylor, who looked as if she had something on her mind. " Taylor whats up? " asked Gabriella. ((_Taylor _and **Gabriella** ))

" _you ran away from Troy when he overheard you saying that you love him! _"

" **I freaked and ran away no big deal "**

" _no big deal?! Gabriella your in love nothing wrong with that "_

" **everything wrong with that! What if I get hurt or something again? "**

" _you won't Sharpay, Kelsi and me will be right there with you, give Troy a chance it not like he doesn't love you "_

" **you think he loves me or just likes me? "**

" _gosh Gabi you blind at times! You slept in the same bed with him and no sex happened, you figure it out "_

"**ok maybe your right "**

" _I'm always right when it come between you love birds, but now I have to go well IM you later "_

" **alright by Tay "**

With that Taylor said goodbye and was out back home. Gabriella turned on her lab top and signed on IM, only to find Chad and Troy already on line. They both opened a conversation with her and she joined the three of them together. Maybe with Chad in the conversation, Troy won't bring up anything to do with love in it.

((Chad is Bballxnerdx, Troy is Tbonexinlovex and last Gabriella is Abeautybutageek)))

**Abeautybutageek** has just signed on

**Abeautybutageek**: Hey Troy. Hey Chad.

**Tbonexinlovex:** Hey Gabi that god your here Chad so boreding to talk to all he talks about is Taylor. It a CWOT -.-

**Bballxnerdx:** HEY! Like you don't talk about Gabi 24/7, saying how pretty she is and smart she is...

**Tbonexinlovex:** shut up. GTH she already knows that unlike Taylor because your too chicken to really talk to her even if she is your gf

**Abeautybutageek: **Hold on guys. Gosh u2 fight a lot. First. Chad don't be chicken to tell Taylor you thinks she pretty and her reaction will be touched. 2nd. Troy your sooo sweet and yes I already know that your so cheesy. ()

**Tbonexinlovex: **I know I'm cheesy but you still love it

**Bballxnerdx: **ok I see the lovebirds wanna go cuddle over the Internet and have Internet sex...nasty people o.O

**Abeautybutageek**: Chad I'ma kick your ass when we got to school tomorrow. Your a PITA

**Bballxnerdx **has just signed off.

**Tbonexinlovex: **sooo Gabriella we need to talk, you know that right?

**Abeautybutageek**: yea I know that Troy..

**Tbonexinlovex: **but first did your mom say yes to the puppy you always drag me too?

**Abeautybutageek**: nnoooo she didn't, I think i'm gonna cry thanks dork

**Tbonexinlovex: **sorry Gabi I didn't know XP

**Abeautybutageek**: it alright lets just push it behind us i was acting selfish

**Tbonexinlovex: **no you weren't...but anyway in the hallways why did you run from me?

**Abeautybutageek**: bcuz i was scared that i just said i was in love with you

**Tbonexinlovex: **Gabi, I love you too no need to be scared..soo will you be my girlfriend now?

**Abeautybutageek**: aw your so sweet. No dumb ass -.-

**Abeautybutageek**: has just signed off

**Tbonexinlovex: **has just signed off

The next day at school, Gabriella didn't doge Troy but he came to school late and she had no clue why. One thing, she did kick Chad's butt for the thing online yesterday and then he said Troy's girlfriend had a killer punch and she kicked his ass again. Smile on her face all the while before she went to class and went through the day like it was no other. She was hitting the mall today with all her friends, so she didn't want the day to go back.

At the mall

Gabriella smilied and walked hand in hand with Troy, she was blushing and it never passed her friends. But as she caught sight of the pet store, she ran over and looked through the window, searching for the puppy but it was gone. She had small tears in her eyes and Troy scopped her in his arms. "we are sorry Gabriella, you can always find another puppy " said Taylor with a small smile on her face when Gabriella wasn't looking. Matter a fact the whole group of firneds smiled at each other when Gabriella's head was turned away.

**I need three reviews and then I'll do another chapter. Tell me about what you think will happen next or what you want to happen next plz and thank yous**


End file.
